Frost
|Race = Frieza's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Emperor Space Pirate |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Frieza (Universe 7 counterpart) }} Frost (フロスト, Furosuto) is the emperor of Universe 6 and a selected member to represent Champa in the 5-on-5 match with Beerus's team. Overview Name Like all members of Frieza's race, Frost has an ice-related name. His name, "frost", refers to anything related to the cold. Appearance In his first form, Frost bears a heavy resemblance to first form Frieza, so much so that upon seeing him, Goku and Vegeta believe that he actually is Frieza. However, one major difference from Frieza is his blue skin color. Frost also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has differently shaped ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. In addition, he only dons the shoulder guards, whereas Frieza wore a full torso of armor (though it is also possible that the "shoulder guards" are part of his skin, given how similar in appearance it is to some of the other coverings he has on, like what appears to be hip guards, which might also be a part of his body). Frost also appears to wear a full skin tight black covering from the torso down. Finally, he appears to wear some sort of boots, which might actually be his bare feet. Frost has holes on his wrists to use a needle to poison his foes. When Frost transforms, he takes on appearances similar to Frieza's third and final forms. Compared to Frieza's third form, Frost's has only one set of horns, which retains its shiny black appearance, and the back of his head is shorter than Frieza's in third form. In the form that resembles Frieza's final form, his neck turns white. Personality Frost is said by Piccolo to not have an evil aura, though it later turns out that he is malicious. From how he portrays himself Frost is a gentleman who respects his opponents whilst in combat. He does seem to have somewhat of a cocky side as he suggested to Goku after he overpowered him after his first transformation that he surrender lest he suffer more pain, claiming himself a pacifist as he even noted that he would rather avoid killing if at all possible. Similarly to Goku, Frost enjoys playing around with his opponents and testing them before using his full strength. Despite this, he is not so arrogant as to view himself as invincible, openly admitting to when he believes an individual can challenge his might. Even more, Frost acts as though he has a very caring nature to him. Throughout Universe 6, Frost has constantly used his empire and own sheer power to help end wars and save lives, becoming a hero and idol to many, particularly having a soft spot for children, refusing to give up in fear of destroying their hope. During the battle with Goku, he was saying to himself how he could not give up and would always stand up for the children who needed him the most, which is completely opposite of what Frieza would ever even consider. However, in truth Frost is just like his more tyrannical counterpart from the seventh universe, with Vegeta noting that no matter the universe "Frieza is still Frieza". Despite being the one to stop wars, he is also the one who discreetly starts them - only to "heroically" stop them in order to gain good publicity, and also so that he can buy out the war torn lands at a cheaper price. He is also a dirty fighter - using poison to gain an advantage when he is losing. Therefore, he is shown to be much more shrewd and cunning than Frieza, where he was able to fool almost everyone he meets, providing a fake image of a benevolent leader. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball Super'' Frost is from Universe 6 and is born of Frieza's race. He is the emperor of Universe 6.V-Jump, 2016 Frost leads a peace-keeping force in order to "quell conflicts in Universe 6", though he was also the one to start the conflicts, after stopping wars he would go on to help children and war recovery efforts in order to trick people into thinking he is a hero, causing him to be awarded the "Universal Peace Prize" three times in recognition of his actions, he would then go on to gain ownership of the lands destroyed by war, thus increasing his control over the universe. One time, Frost fought alongside Cabba to stop space pirates on Planet Mayonna, a group he is the leader of. It turns out, he was actually the leader of the pirates he stopped and it was a staged conflict. Another time, Frost encounters an evil-doer and unintentionally kills him while using his final form. Since then, Frost has tried to avoid using this form because he has trouble controlling his power. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Frost is selected by Vados to be part of Champa's team to compete in the tournament between Universe 6 and 7. Vados gets Frost to join his team by promising that if he wins, Champa will help Frost with his efforts of Galactic Peace. The day of the competition, Frost attends with the rest of his team: Hit, Cabba, Botamo, and Magetta. Before taking the exam that is required to compete, Frost is watched by Goku and Vegeta, whom they believe him to be Frieza. Upon hearing this, Frost glances at the two Saiyans. However, Frost doesn't pay too much attention. Frost sits down to begin the written exam required to participate in the tournament. After the ten minute time limit, he manages to pass the exam. He then watches the first match between Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Goku eventually beats Botamo by dragging him out of the ring, due to Goku not being able to deal any damage to him. Frost is then told by Champa he's the next combatant in the tournament. Before Frost and Goku begin their match, Frost and Goku wish each other good luck and shake each others' hands. As soon as the match is begun by the referee, Frost rushes at Goku and they both start throwing blows at each other in a rapid succession. They fight until Goku uppercuts Frost in the gut and kicked, sending Frost to the arena ground. Goku thinks that Frost is trying to see what his true power is but Frost claims he isn't doing such. Frost is told to transform into his final form by Goku, leaving Frost wondering how the Saiyan knew about his transformations. He is told that Goku fought someone similar to him, but requests not to speak about it. Frost then transforms into his "final form". Frost wants Goku's approval on the form and he gets the okay. Before they continue their match, Frost wants to know if his other has beaten him but Goku's decides to leave it be so Frost assumes he didn't win. Then, they continue their match. Frost in his transformation continues to fight on par with Goku. Frost fires a finger beam at Goku and it sends him crashing to the ground. However, Goku hops up and transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Frost. As Goku immediately charges at Frost, Frost is terrified and transforms again into his true final form. He is completely out classed by Super Saiyan Goku as he kept on taking punches from Goku but still could not land a punch on him. But then, Frost delivers a strange punch towards Goku that leaves him weak and dizzy, leaving him unguarded and allowing Frost to kick Goku out of the ring, making the Saiyan lose. His next match was with Piccolo. Frost first charges towards Piccolo but Piccolo vanishes and move above Frost where he starts to prepare his Special Beam Cannon, Frost then fire multiple death beams at Piccolo but Piccolo dodges all of them except for one which pierced through his right leg, causing him to fall back on the ground, but then Piccolo uses the afterimage technique and Frost fired Death Beams at the clones to figure out which was the real Piccolo. However, Frost gets tired of it and used an explosive wave to wipe out all of the clones leaving the one real Piccolo behind and he then did a few swift attacks towards Piccolo and just as Frost was about to finish him off, Piccolo uses the mystic arm attack and wrapped around Frost with his left arm, preparing to shoot the Special Beam Cannon at Frost, however, Frost then uses the poison against Piccolo making him feel dizzy and shot the Special Beam Cannon upwards, missing Frost. Frost then moves towards Piccolo and shoots a energy blast through Piccolo causing the Namekian's defeat. As Frost was about to be announced to be the winner, Jaco then noticed something was wrong and suggested to the referee that Frost was using poison throughout the match and the referee checked Frost's body and later discovered the blade on his right arm much to everyone's surprise including Champa and Cabba. It was then revealed by Vados that Frost was not a good person, he was actually similar to Frieza, Frost also revealed his true personality by giving an evil smirk towards Champa. Frost was then disqualified but Vegeta told the referee to let him continue the tournament as Vegeta wanted to beat Frost himself. Power It is noted by Vados' that Frost is among the strongest in Universe 6, and that he is the best hand-to-hand combatant out of Champa's team. In his first form, Frost is comparable to Goku (who was fighting him in his base form, though not to his fullest). Upon his transforming, he was shown to be stronger than Goku in base and began gradually wearing down Goku during their fight. However, upon viewing Goku become a Super Saiyan, Frost had to respond by turning into his final form. In his final form, Frost is capable of fighting Super Saiyan Goku and manages to keep fighting after taking several of his attacks, though he is overall no match for Super Saiyan Goku. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Tail Attack' – Frost is capable of using his tail to attack in combat, at one point using it to grab Goku. *'Poisonous Stingers' – Frost possess stingers in the holes on his wrists that are coated with poison. He can use this to make opponents drowsy and weak in order to gain an advantage, and he uses this weapon to win against Goku and Piccolo. While Frost claimed that it was natural, the referee of the tournament stated that it was artificial. *'Death Beam' – A powerful beam of energy fired from the finger. **'Death Bullet' – A very fast finger beam utilized by Frost in his assault form. **'Barrage Death Beam' – A rapid fire version of the Death Beam used by Frost in his assault form and final form. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A blast of ki utilized by Frost in an attempt to quickly wipe out all of Piccolo's clones. *'Death Cannon' – A powerful energy blast technique used by Frost to blow a hole through Piccolo, knocking him out. *'Chaos Wave' (カオスウェーブ) – His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformations First Form This is the form that Frost is introduced in. In this state, Frost is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull slightly with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has grey legs and a tail, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed. He has indigo sections on his head, abdomen and the boots. His grey parts with lines appear on his cheeks as well as his lavender skin on his face, arms and hands. He dons the white wristbands, ankle bands and crotch guards with white sections with lines on the front. He has red eye pupils and unlike Frieza, he does not have the dark lips. He wears the the variant of the upper-body natural armor that Frieza's army wears albeit from the white shoulder pads. Frost is able to hold his own but is slightly outmatched by Goku who is still in his base form and is not utilizing his full power. Assault Form Frost's assault form is equivalent to Frieza's third form. In this form, Frost's skull is elongated, his nose combines into his mouth to form a crude beak. Unlike Frieza, his original horns don't change their shape and there isn't any spike growing out of his back and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads with indigo sections. He uses it during his peace keeping efforts where he has to fight. Frost transforms into this after he is asked by Goku to show his true power. This form gives Frost even greater power and is superior to Goku's base form giving him a massive advantage, forcing Goku to turn Super Saiyan. Final Form Frost transforms a second time into a state that is similar in appearance to Frieza's final form. In that form, Frost became a short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. Unike his first form, Frost has the pure white boots, shins and wristbands and he has white skin on his face, abdomen with the lines on his cheeks remained intact, lavender skin on his arms and hands and indigo sections on shins head and abdomen and shins He uses this form in response to Goku's Super Saiyan form. He has difficulty controlling his strength in this form, to the point that he once accidentally killed a foe - leading him to rarely ever use the form on someone who can't handle its power. Even in this form, Frost is still no match for Goku in strength and is unable to land any significant punches however he was still able to defeat Goku with stingers that he possessed on his body, rendering Goku unable to fight back. However, against Piccolo, Frost is easily able to wipe the floor with him, even after being substantially weakened by Goku Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Frost appears for the first time ever and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes in both base and final form, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball Super'' *Frost (Assault Form) vs. Evildoers *Frost (Final Form) vs. Evildoer *Frost and Cabba vs. Space pirates ;Dragon Ball Super *Frost (First Form/Assault Form/Final Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) vs. Piccolo *Frost (Final Form) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) Gallery References ca:Frost pt-br:Frost es:Frost Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's race Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tyrants